This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for linking identification data to a call in a network. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for linking caller identification data to an enhanced virtual private network (eVPN) call.
While the disclosure is particularly directed to linking caller identification data to a call that originates in a cellular eVPN, and thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the disclosure may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, this disclosure may be used in other types of networks, including, but not limited to, virtual private networks, enhanced virtual private networks, cellular networks, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks, etc. This disclosure may also be useful in other types of data transfer networks.
By way of background, consumers have become accustomed to the name/number of a calling party being displayed when an incoming call is registered through typical caller identification services. These services are standard package offerings from many telephone companies. Many telephones also have built-in caller identification display capabilities.
Many cellular phone VoIP networks have limited use of this service. One major reason for this is that name/number databases are not populated with sufficient information. Many times when a user is called from a cellular network or VPN, only the number is displayed with the name being empty. In the alternative, a name may be displayed if it is preprogrammed in the cellular handset memory. Otherwise, name and number pairs often are not available. Furthermore, when a call is forwarded from another system such as a public branch exchange (PBX) or when a call is routed over the internet, or international destinations, the number pair is not available. In these situations, called parties do not have the option to view the name and number of the calling party. This can be frustrating for users because often times they have paid for this service and are unable to take advantage of it. Furthermore, they have become accustomed to this service and feel uncomfortable answering the phone when they do not know who is calling.
In the case of international call handoffs from a PBX or VoIP network to the public network, calling party information is not necessarily carried through the network. In this situation, either a number from the local PBX is displayed or no display is present at all.
There is a need in the industry to access databases that contain the name/number pairings and link this information to calls that would otherwise not have this information. Furthermore, there is a need in the industry to allow this information to be linked through international network devices.
The present disclosure contemplates a new and improved that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.